Cadê meu hobbit?
by V. Lovett
Summary: Todos pararam quando aquela pergunta foi lançada. Thilbo. Yaoi (sim!)


Cadê meu hobbit?

Em uma de suas andanças pela Terra-Média, quando a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield adentrava cada vez mais a escuridão da Floresta Negra e Gandalf novamente os havia deixado, que o rei dos anões repentinamente sentiu-se estranho. Ele sabia, sem precisar ver, que algo estava faltando. Provavelmente era o seu sangue real que gritava de preocupação com os seus súditos, por isso virou-se para os anões que o seguiam com seriedade:

- Cadê meu hobbit?!

Bem, é claro que aquela pequena e rápida frase causou uma comoção geral. Não era todos os dias que o seu líder e rei Thorin virava-se para perguntar onde estava, especificamente, o _seu _hobbit. Com tamanha estranheza os anões não responderam de imediato, o que deixou Thorin potencialmente mais nervoso e ansioso para saber onde raios o seu hobbit havia ido parar.

- Onde está Baggins? – ele perguntou novamente num tom que exigia respostas.

Finalmente, após o choque inicial da pergunta, os anões se deram conta do que realmente este se referia. Fili, o de cachos loiros, olhou discretamente sob os seus ombros antes de responder:

- Ele estava logo atrás... a algum tempo.

Thorin teve que cobrir o seu rosto com a palma da mão, mostrando impaciência. Se os seus dois inúteis sobrinhos Fili e Kili não conseguiam ficar de olho numa dúzia de pôneis, quem diria que conseguiriam vigiar uma criatura tão pequena e delicada quanto um hobbit?

Sentindo-se ainda mais irritado, o Rei-Sob-A-Montanha lançou um olhar assassino para os dois inúteis, abrindo caminho entre os demais anões procurando por Bilbo Baggins. Pelo visto, ele não estava lá, o que o deixou agitado e preocupado. Se precisasse, faria o caminho todo de volta até encontra-lo.

Não que fosse realmente preciso, já que Bilbo havia caído num barranco a pouco tempo atrás e agora estava imobilizado pelas raízes das árvores. Estava morrendo de medo de sobrar ali sozinho no meio da floresta infestado por criaturas sinistras, mas pensava ter mais medo de ser esquecido pela Companhia. Tentou gritar mas agora duvidava que alguém o ouviria. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como sairia dali.

Mas acabou por não demorar muito, pois ouviu a movimentação de passos sob as folhas na escuridão da floresta.

- Tem alguém aí? Ajuda! – ele gritou novamente, desesperado. Esperava que um dos seus companheiros se lembrasse dele, ou mesmo Gandalf que retornara.

Mas não esperava que o próprio Thorin Oakenshield se lançasse de um barranco ao ouvir a sua voz fraca chamar.

O Rei escorregou pelo barranco, com Orcrist em punho preparado para qualquer perigo que o ameaçasse. Não o seria preciso, já que Bilbo se enroscou nas raízes sozinho. Thorin, assim que reconheceu o pequeno hobbit afundado entre folhas, raízes e musgo, iluminou-se e correu em sua direção, cortando desesperadamente as raízes que o prendiam.

- Bilbo, você está bem? – ele perguntou com preocupação, o que deixou o hobbit repentinamente mais aquecido e tingiu as suas bochechas de vermelho.

- Sim, estou. Só um pouco machucado.

Ele o ajudou a se desenroscar dos galhos, e visto os pequenos ferimentos nas perninhas do hobbit, Thorin fez questão em envolve-lo em seus braços.

Bilbo ficou ainda mais ruborizado pelo gesto, mas terminando também em envolver o seu pescoço, prendendo seu corpo fortemente contra o do anão.

Nenhum dos dois se sabe exatamente o que se passou a seguir. Pois no ato de Thorin tentar toma-lo para protege-lo e Bilbo abraça-lo, os seus rostos ficaram tão próximos assim como a sua respiração. A pele sensível do hobbit roçando na rústica do anão. Os seus narizes se tocaram e o queixo de Bilbo sentiu a aspereza da barba do Rei, e um toque mais sensível que pareciam os seus lábios nasceu por alguns segundos, que poderiam ter sido horas tamanho foi a sensação confortável que aquele movimento os trouxe. A floresta neste instante era o ambiente mais caloroso que poderia existir, até o toque se extinguir.

O abraço voltou à posição normal tão repentinamente quanto um banho de água fria. Bilbo encarou os olhos de Thorin extremamente ruborizado, não sabendo onde enfiar a cara.

- Nunca mais saia de perto de mim, ouviu? – Thorin disse com uma voz tão suave e rouca que mal parecia ele mesmo, mas que fez Bilbo acenar com a cabeça de tão nervoso que estava para responder.

Bilbo queria responder algo inteligente, até que ouviu a voz ao longe:

- Ei! Vocês estão bem? – era Bofur perguntando do alto do barranco, então Bilbo notou que os outros anões também se juntaram preocupados.

A aperto de Thorin em seu corpo tornou-se mais forte antes dele responder:

- Sim! Meu ladrão está bem.

Todos anuíram e ficaram aliviados que Bilbo estava em segurança. Mas este olhou com estranheza para o Rei dos Anões. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele simples pronome de posse, _meu, _não se referia ao fato de Bilbo fazer parte de sua Companhia até Erebor.

N/a: era pra ser mais comédia ou pastelão. Acabou não ficando mas acho que ficou fofinho. "Kd meu hobbit" é tipo uma piada interna entre eu e minhas amigas (é, eu sou o hobbit) mas acabou me dando essa ideia de fanfic. Enfim... curtinha, mas eu queria comentários! S2


End file.
